Last encounter?
by Rose-Rowena
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix had a secret relationship for more than 2 years. During the final battle at Hogwarts they have a passionate encounter. Is this going to be their last?
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Although I did write this story on the train, I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own the Harry Potter Universe or any of the characters I am using._

_So I finally got the courage to publish a story. It took me long enough ;) I hope you'll like the story. _

_In this story Bellatrix and Hermione have a secret relationship. This is their encounter during the final battle. ENJOY!_

* * *

DURING THE BATTLE AT HOGWARTS – ASTRONOMY TOWER

Hermione was sitting at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the astronomy tower. Looking up she could see the stars shine bright and peaceful. But this night was anything but peaceful.

This night was horrible, people died, children died and friends died. And she knew that her best friend was on his way to the dark forest, facing his own death in order to protect his loved ones.

She sighed deep, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to fight them. She knew it wasn't the right time to fall apart.

The battle wasn't over because Voldemort was still alive and there were still two horcruxes. Although if she was right, which she usual was, one of those horcruxes was about to get destroyed, along with her best friend. So there was no time to fall apart.

'No time, no time, no time' Hermione repeated it over and over in her head, like a mantra.

She stood up, walked up the stairs and entered the astronomy classroom. She put a silencing charm on the room, opened her mouth, took a deep breath and started to scream.

"!" she screamed until her throat was soar.

During the screaming she tightened the grip on her wand. Her pain, anger and frustration was the source of her accidental magic. Almost everything in the room was breaking and then repairing itself.

After ten minutes Hermione calmed down, her breathing was almost back to normal, when she heard the door opening. Her heartbeat increased, she turned around and yelled: "STUPEFY."

But the person who entered the room deflected it with a non-verbal protego.

"Well my dearie, I was kinda hoping for a much warmer welcome. "

Hermione stood still, mouth open, staring at the woman that has been hunting her dreams for almost two years now. She couldn't believe it, what was she doing here?

" I know, I am breathtaking aren't I?" She walked inside the room and magically locked the door behind her.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Hermione asked the minute she refound her voice.

"Of course it's me. Who else would I be, you silly girl."

Hermione sprinted across the room and threw herself in the arms of her lover, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"O, Bella." She sighted and hold her tight.

She knew that Bellatrix took a huge risk finding her at this particulate moment. Not only was the whole castle eager to hurt, or worse kill her lover, but Voldemort had assigned all of his followers to retreat. And everyone knew that disobeying the dark lord would end up in being killed or tortured.

Bellatrix hugged her back and kissed the top of the younger girls head.

"Hmm, I almost forgot how perfectly you fit in my arms. And how natural it feels to have your body against mine." She whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione snickered and gave her a sweet and sensual kiss.

"Sweet talker."

A small smile came across her face, something only Bella could accomplish at every moment of the day. No matter how bad that day was.

"I am glad to see that you still have the ability to smile. I've always loved that smile of yours. You get this divine twinkling in your eyes. Did you know that?"

Hermione shook her head. Blushing fiercely at the compliment.

"It's that twinkling that kept hunting me after our first meeting two and a half years ago."

"I'm glad they did, because my Bella you are an incredible woman. I am so lucky to have you as my fiancée."

"Now who is the sweet talker."

They stood there for moments, just holding one another tight. They both knew that this moment would most likely be the last moment they'd ever spend together.

The older woman lifted her head and looked into the most dazzling brown eyes she had ever seen. She inhaled sharply, smelling her betrothed scent, she leaned closer and closer to those luscious lips before her. The moment their lips met an electric shock was send through their bodies. It was a shock that made Hermione weak in the knees and that made Bellatrix' arousal reach a higher level than humanly possible.

Bellatrix nibbled on her paramour's lower lip, pressing her body closer to the younger witch. Her body needed her, demanded her. And the only thing she could do was give into her primal instincts, she needed to mate with the woman in her arms.

The moment that she felt Bella's tongue begging for entrance, she opened her mouth and let her in. The sensation of the older woman's tongue against her own, battling for dominance made her even weaker in the knees. She had to clung harder on the body in front of her otherwise she was going to fall to the ground. She didn't really understand what was happening to her or to them, but the only thing she could do was submit to her lover.

Bella lifted Hermione off the floor and laid her on the ground. Still kissing her she let her hands roam over her fiancée's body, sneaking underneath her shirt. She needed her, naked, wet and panting underneath her. And she needed her now. She reached for her wand and stripped herself of her clothes.

"Ohh…" Hermione gasped when Bellatrix ripped the clothes of her body and their bodies came in contact. Her body arched up and her nipples hardened at the sensation.

Hermione's neck was the new target of the older woman's mouth and she started to suck on it hard, leaving a love mark. Tasting a little amount of blood from her lover made her crazy with want. Her hands started to wander enthusiastically over the younger woman's body ending at the soft and very sensitive flesh of her breast, squeezing her nipples hard. Hermione moaned.

Bellatrix took a moment to withdraw so she could look at her beautiful lover. "I want you! I want you so badly."

"Then please by all means, take me."

And take her she did, she took her hard and she took her fast. Until the younger woman was screaming her name during the most intense orgasm she ever had.

* * *

After their passionate lovemaking Hermione laid in the arms of her older lover. Bellatrix gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't want this to end, ever." Hermione whispered with fear in her voice. "I can't lose you Bella, you are my heart, my everything. You have to go, you have to hide. You have to be somewhere safe."

"Baby." Bellatrix sighed. "We've talked about this, I am not going anywhere without you. I can't leave when I know the love of my life is risking her life. I have to be here, protecting you."

Bellatrix lifted Hermione's chin up and kissed her on the lips with sweet adoration.

"I have to go. Don't forget that I love you."

And with that Bellatrix apparated out of the castle. Leaving Hermione behind naked, whispering a soft. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Albeit the fact that I wrote this chapter in London UK (on a small piece of paper during my vacation there last week) I am not J.K Rowling._

* * *

THE FINAL BATTLE AT HOGWARTS - ENTRANCE OF HOGWARTS/GREAT HALL

"No." Hermione yelled when she saw Hagrid putting Harry's lifeless body on the ground just outside of the castle.

He couldn't be dead. Even though she knew what he was up to she kept hoping he would somehow survive his suicide mission. But seeing his dead body broke her heart and shattered all of her hope. Was this the end? Had Voldemort won?

Her eyes scanned through the crowd. She looked at Ron holding his little sister close, with tears streaming down on both of their faces. She saw Neville looking shocked and more determent than ever. She watched Luna staring into nothing with a weird look on her face. She observed that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were looking around, searching for their son. She also saw Voldemort smiling and laughing at the death of her friend.

And then her eyes landed on Bella's. It had always been hard to read Bellatrix when she was wearing her figurative mask . Hermione could never really tell what was going on in her lover's head on moments like that.

The minute their eyes met Hermione felt butterflies fly enthusiastically in her lower abdomen. They were so fervent that she had to put her hand on her belly to calm them down. Her lover was very beautiful tonight, especially after their encounter, Bella had a yellowish and sensual glow over her body. Bellatrix let her mask down for only a few seconds so Hermione could read her mixed emotions. She saw fear, love, sympathy, sorrow and something she could quite put her finger on.

"Harry Potter is dead. If you continue to resist me, you will die. I do not wish this to happen, because every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. So please surrender and join me." Voldemort said to the crowd.

"NEVER." Neville yelled. On what appeared out of nowhere he pulled the sword of Gryffindor and killed the snake.

"No, you idiot." Voldemort yelled. Lifting his wand and pointing it directly at Neville. He shot a flash of green light at him, but before it could hit him Hermione magically pushed him aside.

"You filthy little Mudblood." He hissed at her.

He walked closer to her. "How dare you use magic? You are dirt, you stole our magic. Do you know what we do to filthy muggles who steal magic?"

He paused, looking at her.

She started to panic but refused to show it to anyone.

"Well?" He asked again.

"And here I thought that you were a know it all". He said. "Bella? Show her what we do to miniature Mudblood thieves just like her."

Bellatrix' eyes widened in shock. She knew how much the Dark Lord hated Muggles and Mudbloods. Merlin, she herself hated them too until she met this certain petit bushy haired girl. A Mudblood, who she fell madly in love with. A brown eyed beauty who was standing before her with a great amount of fear in her eyes.

"My Lord?" She asked, not really knowing what else to say.

What was she supposed to do? She knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to torture, humiliate and then kill her secret paramour. But how could she? How could she hurt the woman she loved so much. A young woman who had reopened her eyes and who made her life a little bit brighter every day.

"C'mon Bella, use that spell you love so much."

Bella's eyes met Hermione's, pleading her for help. She saw Hermione straighten herself preparing herself for the pain that the Cruciatus curse would inflict on her.

Hermione nodded slightly, giving the older woman permission to hurt her. Trusting her that she would be as gentle as she could be in a situation like this. She knew that if Bellatrix did not as she was told she might get tortured herself or worse killed. And she could not let that happen to her. Besides she knew that there was no place for her in this world. Not if Voldemort was the leader. No matter where she was, he would hunt her and try to kill her. She was worth nothing, she was just a Mudblood. But Bella on the other hand had a life ahead of her in this world and if she could keep her lover alive she would do it in a heartbeat. So she straightened herself again and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

Bellatrix took a deep breath. 'Merlin, please forgive me' she thought before she lifted her wand and yelled. "Crucio." With tears in her eyes.

But before the forbidden spell hit her lover she heard a man's voice yelling: "Protego."

Hermione opened her eyes and stared with disbelieve at Harry. 'How did he survive?' Then she lifted her head and looked into the watering eyes of her Bella. She saw her mouthing 'I am so sorry.' Hermione nodded, she knew she was but she didn't blame the older woman because she knew it was the best solution. She wanted to reach for her, comfort her, but she knew now was not the time and defiantly not the place.

"POTTER?" Voldemort yelled. "How is it possible that you are still alive? Not that it really matters, I promise you I'll kill you next time."

Harry ran inside the castle, into the Great Hall, with the Order right behind him. Voldemort ran after him, firing curses at everyone in his way. His death eaters following his example and also entered the castle.

Hermione dueled with Greyback, firing and deflecting spell after spell.

Bellatrix dueled with Tonks. Not that she wanted to hurt her niece, but she was the only Order member who fought near Hermione. This was the only way to be close to her so she could protect her if she needed. That would be the last thing she could do after she tried to hurt her lover. She did have to give Tonks some credits, she was a good duelist just like her mother was, she thought.

Hermione was able to stun Greyback and threw him out of the castle. She took a deep breath and looked around. She spotted Ginny and Luna fighting Dolohov. She walked to them, trying to help them out. Knowing that he was the one who killed Fred and Lupin, she fought with all her might.

But what she didn't see is that Rodolphus Lestrange was sneaking up on her, he grabbed her and yanked her into the shadows of the Great Hall.

"Did you have fun screwing my wife behind my back?" He whispered in her ear, pushing his wand to her troat.

Hermione froze when she heard his voice. She knew Bella's ex-husband wasn't very happy with their divorce.

"You stole her from me. I don't know what kind of magic you cast upon her, but she is mine." He said.

Hermione found her voice again. "She was never yours."

He pulled at her hair and murmured in her ear. "Of course she was. What do you know, you are just a teenager. You were just a random fuck, it's me who she really loves. She married me after all."

"Keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it, but she never ever loved you Rodolphus. The only reason she ever married you was because her father forced her, it had nothing to do with love. Besides didn't she just divorce you?"

He grabbed her by the throat, lifted her of the floor and threw her in the middle of the Great Hall at the feet of Voldemort. The whole Order, and Bellatrix, gasped when they saw Hermione laying close to the enemy.

"Well, well. Our paths cross again tonight Mudblood." He mocked at her. "Let me show you this time what I do with filthy scum."

Hermione tried to reach for her wand, because it had fallen out of her hand when she landed in the middle of the Great Hall, but he levitated her from the floor and threw her a few feet away.

"To bad you aren't a pure blood, or at least an half blood, because from what I've heard you have quite the brains and the power."

He highered his wand. And for a second time that day Hermione closed her eyes, fearing for the worst.

"Avada Kedavra" He yelled, but before the spell could hit her, Bellatrix jumped in front of Hermione and hugged her tight. Using her own body as a shield, protecting her lover. The killing curse hit her in the right shoulder, leaving her motionless in the arms of her lover.

* * *

_A/N I am truly amazed by all the page views I got. And I want to thank those who actually took the time to write a review._


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Although I have blue eyes, I am not J.K Rowling, so I owe nothing. Well of course I owe something (like this very fluffy sheep-toy named Schaap, who watches over me at night), just nothing related to Harry Potter._

_A/N: To those who have left a review, I'd like to say thank you so much. It's nice to know that people are reading this story and some of you like it enough to leave a review. _

_To those who didn't leave a review, no harm done you still have the opportunity. ;-)_

_I am really sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, I had a very clear picture in my head how I wanted it to happen. But somehow I couldn't find the right words to describe it. It took me some time, and I think I did the best I could._

* * *

Everybody stood still with their eyes wide open. They stopped fighting and dueling, all they could do was stare at the two woman lying on the floor in the Great Hall.

Voldemort was staring in disbelieve at the scene before of him. He was mad, confused and furious beyond believe. Bellatrix Lestrange, his most loyal servant, had just jumped in front of a Mudblood to save her unworthy life. She saved that filth's life by ending her own. And Voldemort couldn't understand why anyone would ever do that. It was a huge mystery to him.

Harry was puzzled. Did Bellatrix, the murderer of his godfather, really save Hermione? And why did she do it? She couldn't have done it out of love, right? A woman, who had murdered so many people heartless couldn't have a heart, could they?

* * *

Hermione had her eyes closed. She was terrified to open them. Voldemort had shot the killing curse at her. Trying to embrace herself with the fact that she was about to die she closed her eyes, willing to let death wash over her. But the curse never hit her, she was still alive. But someone else was not, and she knew it because a lifeless body protected her own. She didn't need her sight to know who saved her life. Her heart screamed the answer in pain and agony. That typical scent of cinnamon and apple was unmistaken that of her lover's.

She knew it was her Bella, dead in her arms. She could feel that her heart was about to burst and break into thousand pieces. She kept her eyes shut, because with her eyes closed she could still pretend that it wasn't true. Pretend that it didn't happen, that it wasn't happening. That it was someone else who saved her life, anyone but her woman. She wanted to pretend a little while longer that her life was not falling apart this very instant. That it was all a bad dream and that she soon would wake up, hopefully safe and sound in Bella's arms.

But she knew she couldn't keep pretending much longer, knowing that there was still a war going on. Knowing that her friends were still in danger. Knowing that if she wanted to live she needed to fight. But the will to continue to live wasn't really there, not now that her heart had just died. But logically she knew that she had to fight, that if she didn't fight she would die. And if she died her lover would have died in vain.

So she slowly opened her eyes, facing her demons, facing her now broken and shattered world. She gasped when the sight of those familiar black curls and that lovely pale skin, that belonged to her betrothed, reached her eyes.

Tears stung behind Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Slowly they began to fall down her cheeks. She murmured a soft "No, no, no, please, no." while holding Bella's body close to her own. She ran her fingers through her lover's hair and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"No one betrays the Dark Lord and gets away with it." Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at his former servant. He flicked his wand and lifted Bellatrix in the air, out of Hermione's arms. And he started to spin her around, while laughing hard.

"NO, STOP IT." Hermione yelled, she just lost her lover, she didn't want anyone to harass her body.

Voldemort laughed some more and then mocked "You want me to stop little Mudblood? But I do this to everyone who disobeys me. You sure wouldn't want precious Bella over here to feel left out, now would you."

Voldemort started to let Bellatrix spin around harder. He added a sectumsepra-like spell to it. Bellatrix's body was cut open with small wounds, a little amount of blood was flowing out of her body.

Hermione looked at the sight in front of her with horror written all over her face. She didn't want this to happen, it had to stop. But she had no way of stopping it. Her wand was far away, all across the room. So she did the only thing that she could think of.

"No, please stop. Please, please, please stop." She started to beg, with tears streaming down her face. This wasn't right, he had no right to do this to her betrothed.

"Fine, have it your way." He said tossing Bellatrix's body across the room.

Hermione's eyes followed Bella's body, the moment that Bella jammed into the wall her body disappeared.

"What did you do to her body?" Hermione yelled.

Ignoring her question completely he said. "I bet that you would want nothing more than to join that precious traitor of yours." He lifted his wand, pointed it at Hermione and shouted. "Avada Kedavra".


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: Despite the fact that I think that Gingers are cool, I am not J.K. Rowling so Harry Potter does not belong to me._

_A/N: It's been almost two years since I last updated this story, so I think that some major apologies are in order. I blame life and love for my absence. I am sincerely sorry for abandoning my story and my readers, but they never really left my mind or my heart. But I'm back now and hopefully better than ever._

_I have to confess that I didn't know that I left my story with such a cliffhanger. And I feel very bad about it._

_Enjoy this next chapter!_

* * *

**5 Years later**

There was a loud and extremely petrified scream. Hermione immediately woke and sat straight-up in her bed. She snatched her wand from underneath her pillow as fast as she could, ready to attack.

She was a bit disorientated and vaguely noticed that she was bathing in sweat. She hastily looked to the right-side of the bed and quickly registered that it was empty.

Her heart was beating fast and adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide open and were filled with fear. She quickly scanned the room, trying to identify the source of that horrendous scream. It took her a few seconds to realize that she herself was the cause of the horrifying sound.

Realizing it was her own screaming she managed to take a few deep breaths. with that Hermione tried to normalize her breathing. It didn't really work though, she still felt the panic racing inside her body. There was a large amount of anxiety in her body that she couldn't get rid of with just a couple of breaths. She really needed to do something, anything that could help her calm down a bit.

She threw away the duvet and stepped out of the bed. She grabbed her golden silken dressing gown, put it on and walked out of the bedroom.

The brunette walked into the hallway, knowing she had to check on one thing first before she could start trying to calm herself down. She took another few breaths and slowly walked to the door on her right. She opened the door carefully. Her chocolate brown eyes were searching for a little girl, which she found lying in a wooden bed. She laid on her stomach, her head turned toward the door and the sheets laid halfway her body.

There was a small amount of moonlight shining through the bedroom window that shone on a head of gorgeous dark brown curls. The little girl was breathing peacefully and Hermione was glad, but also surprised, that she hadn't woken the little girl with her screaming.

She took a few more minutes, to just stand by the door and watch her beautiful daughter, before she turned around and carefully closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: My Birthday is in February, not in July, which means I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore I own nothing related to Harry Potter._

_A/N: I want to thank you for reading my story, leaving a review and for the follow/favs. I am truly amazed by all of them and they make me very happy. I have to admit I shed a tear of two for the great response to my update, even though I have been absent for almost two years. It means an awful lot to me. _

_I hope you'll like this chapter as well. ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was still completely dark outside. Hermione looked at the clock, an hour and three glasses of Blishen's firewhiskey had passed since she abruptly woke up.

Hermione wasn't a big fan of alcohol and barely drank it, but lately these nightmares about the death of Bellatrix had become more frequently and firewhiskey was the only thing that could help her relax afterwards. Usually one glass of firewhiskey would be the remedy and she could go back to bed and continue her well-deserved sleep. But it wasn't working tonight, she couldn't just push back those images of Bellatrix' death. She could get rid of the feeling of Bella's lifeless body against her.

Hermione reached for the bottle of firewhiskey again and poured herself another glass. She sighed loudly, brought the glass to her lips and drank the golden liquid in one gulp. When the familiar burning sensation of the alcohol met her throat she started to think.

It had been five years since the war against Voldemort ended. Her lover at the time, Bellatrix Black, had saved her live twice that night. The first time she had saved it with her body and her own life, the second time she had saved her with her love. Exactly like how Lily had saved Harry when he was just a baby boy. But what Bellatrix didn't know that she had also saved their unborn child. Their unborn child that had been conceived during their sexual encounter a few hours prior to her death.

Life after the war hadn't been easy. Hermione was heartbroken after Bella's death and shortly after the war she became depressed.

People started talking behind her back, judging her for her lack in taste of a partner. No one had known the real Bellatrix, the one that Hermione had fallen in love with, the one she was after her time in Azkaban. They only knew her from before she was locked up, they knew her as heartless killer and as the most loyal servant of Voldemort.

Her friends were shocked and angry when they learned about the relationship Hermione secretly had with Bellatrix. Harry and Ron felt betrayed for being left out in such an important part of her life. But despite their anger they tried to support her as best as they could. They supported her when she was grieving, during her pregnancy and also after.

It had been almost three months after Bellatrix' death that Hermione had found out that she was pregnant. She was shocked to say the least. At first her depression became worse. She was afraid, she didn't know how to take care of a baby. And not knowing something always freaked her out, this time was no exception. She was only seventeen years old, she didn't finish her education yet and she hadn't have that much money.

Her parents had enough money thou and she was sure that they would help her out if they knew they had a daughter. But they didn't know that because Hermione had obliviated her parent's minds and send them to Australia to make sure they were safe during the war. The war had ended, but a lot of death eaters had escaped and that meant that her parents were still a target. So she had decided that it would be better if they continued their lives as Wendell and Monica Wilkins a little longer.

So without the knowledge and money to take care of a child, Hermione seriously considered giving her daughter up for adoption. But no matter how many times she kept telling herself that it was a good and logical idea, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't give her daughter, the last reminder of Bellatrix, up for adoption.

Assistance had come from the boy with the golden heart, Harry had offered her two rooms in Grimmauld place. This way she didn't need to worry about a roof above her head and Harry wouldn't live in such a huge house by himself.

Hermione's pregnancy had been without major complications, and after nine months she had brought a healthy little girl with dark hair into this world. A little girl with the name Isabella Narisha Granger.

Hermione had wanted to give her daughter Bella's last name, but she found out that it was impossible. Hermione had found out that it was quite hard to give a child, who was born with a pureblood- and a muggleborn parent, the last name of the pureblood parent. She learned that the pureblood parent needs to give permission, along with three different family members and the minister of magic himself, before their spouse or child could use their family name. This way pureblood families had the opportunity to keep their family name as pure as they wanted.

A few weeks after Isabella was born the ministry of magic had awarded the golden trio with a large amount of money for everything they did during the war. Hermione had used her money to buy a new house for her and her daughter to live in. They still lived in the house she had bought four years ago.

Hermione quickly looked at the clock, it was almost 6:00 a.m. That meant that it was almost time to start the day. She had another hour before she needed to wake Isabella and to get her ready for the day. Hermione decided that a long and relaxing shower would be a great way to start the day. So she put the everything away and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I have no children and that is why I can't be J.K Rowling, since she has three. And because of that I don't own anything related to Harry Potter._

_A/N: Thanks to all of you who took the time to read my story so far. And I would like to make a shout out to __**grumbling177 **__for leaving the 40__th__ review to this story, thank you so much!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was 7:15 in the morning and Hermione stood in the kitchen preparing a traditional English breakfast, the muggle way. Isabella sat on the kitchen counter, in between the refrigerator and the sink, watching her mother's every move.

"Mommy?" Isabella asked with a curious twinkle in her eyes. "Why do you not use magic to make us breakfast? Like Fleur always does."

Hermione looked at her daughter and replied "I don't use a wand because I like doing things like this without magic.".

"Like Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes, like your grandparents. But there is a difference, they are not magical, therefor they have to do everything without magic."

"Like all the children that go to my school?" Isabella asked, referring to the muggle pre-school she attended.

"Exactly." Hermione answered.

"Mommy?" Isabella asked again. "Are Grandpa and Grandma sad that they have to do everything without magic?"

The older woman chuckled softly before she would answer yet another question her daughter asked.

"No, they are not sad. They are very happy with the life they have without magic. People don't need magic to be happy."

Isabella's face lightened up when she heard her mother say this. "Good, because I don't want them to be sad." She answered.

Hermione smiled at her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Breakfast is almost done, why don't you just wash your hands and sit at the table."

Isabella did as she was instructed to do and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

In the meantime Hermione started to fill the plates, when suddenly a pair of feminine but strong arms sneaked around her waist tenderly. The other woman placed a gentle kiss in the crook of Hermione's neck, before she rested her chin on her shoulder. Hermione picked up the vanilla scent that was unmistaken the scent of her girlfriend.

Hermione never thought she would ever date again after Bellatrix died. But love had made its way back into her life when she least expected it. But didn't love always come unexpected? Hermione had cried a lot and had numerous sleepless nights when she first started to develop feelings for somebody else. She had felt so guilty, almost like she was betraying Bellatrix. It had taken her quite some time to accept those feelings and to act on them. But with some convincing of a certain blonde haired beauty, she started a new relationship. A relationship that had recently celebrated their first year anniversary.

"Missed me?" the blonde haired woman behind Hermione seductively whispered in her ear.

A shiver went up and down Hermione' spine before she answered "More than you know." Hermione stepped out of Fleur's arms and turned around, she looked her girlfriend straight in the eyes before she gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"How was your…" but before Hermione could finished the sentence her daughter reentered the room and yelled. "Fleur! You are back."

Isabella ran toward the blonde witch. Fleur stepped out of Hermione's embrace so she could open her arms for the four year old, who fell into them eagerly.

"Oui, I am back indeed. I 'ave missed you so much ma loutre." The French woman replied almost complete accent free, she only still had difficulties when it came to the letter H.

"I missed you too." Isabella said and gave Fleur a kiss on her left cheek.

Fleur had spent the last seven days at Hogwarts, after she had gotten a letter from professor McGonagall. The letter had been incredibly vague and it only said that they needed a great healer. Fleur, who had become a healer after the war, was one of the best healer St. Mungo's had and therefore they had chosen her to do this task that had to stay top secret.

* * *

After they had finished eating their breakfast Isabella went upstairs to change into her school uniform. Hermione stood up and reached for the plates. She planned on cleaning the table and doing the dishes when, for the second time that day, a pair of arms slid around her waist.

"We 'ave a spell that can take care of that." Fleur quietly said.

"We don't need to use magic for everything." Hermione replied.

Fleur let go of Hermione for a second so she could grab her wand and flick it, making the dishes to start cleaning themselves, before she held on to her again tightly.

"You look very tired ma Chérie, did those nightmares about the war keep you up at night?" It was a rhetorical question. Fleur only needed to look at the exhaustion in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, to know the answer to that question.

Hermione nodded while nestling further into Fleur's embrace.

"I just don't understand. I haven't dreamed much about the war these last 18 months, so I don't understand why I start to have these nightmares again."

"They'll go away soon enough, mon amour. I am certain about that." Fleur said firmly, as if she knew for sure that those nightmares would end soon.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked while she turned around in Fleur's arms. She hugged her tightly before she continued. "Promise me that you will never leave me." A tear slowly fell down Hermione's cheek. "Because I don't think I can handle losing a lover for the second time."

Fleur's heart broke a little after she heard her beloved say that. She brought a finger under Hermione's chin and tenderly lifted it so that dark brown eyes would meet light blue ones. Both eyes were filled with tears.

"I will stay with you for as long as you want me to. I promise you that." Fleur said and sealed her promise with a loving kiss on Hermione's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: I don't know what 'The Casual Vacancy' is about, that means that I can't be J.K. Rowling, since she wrote it._

_A/N: THANK YOU! Yes you! You there, who is reading this story. Thank you so much for reading this, I think it is truly amazing that you do. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Isabella's small hand tightly held her mother's warm one, as Hermione guided them towards Bellatrix' grave, while the other hand held a red calla lily. After a few minutes of walking Hermione and Isabella stopped in front of Bellatrix' tombstone.

Hermione, who carried four red calla lilies, let go of her daughter's hand so she could place the flowers on Bellatrix' grave. Isabella mimicked her mother's behavior and carefully placed her red calla lily on top of the others.

Isabella lifted her arm, which Hermione took as a cue to pick her up and put her on her left hip. They stood like that for a few seconds saying nothing, until Hermione started to talk.

"Your Momma was a really special woman. She might have been a Slytherin, but the bravery she possessed would make Goderic proud."

Hermione hugged Isabella close and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet. A Mudblood and her bastard child standing at the grave of a blood traitor." A low voice said from behind them.

Hermione quickly turned around, looking Lucius Malfoy straight in the eye. She pulled her daughter a bit closer towards herself, in an attempt to protect her.

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say something, a feminine voice from behind Lucius started talking.

"Don't talk about my sister and my niece like that, Lucius."

Lucius turned around and stared at his wife.

"You really believe that Mudblood, when she claims that her daughter is family of yours?"

"Miss Granger has no reason to lie about something like that, it probably made her life harder instead of easier." Narcissa said. "Besides, even you can't deny that the child she is holding looks exactly like Bella." Narcissa pointed at Isabella.

Isabella was indeed the spitting image of Bellatrix while she was a child, only her eyes were different. Isabella had inherited Hermione's eyes.

"But-" Lucius started before his wife cut him off.

"I warn you Lucius, if you are going to insult my sister, miss Granger or their daughter again, I will hex you. Understood?"

Lucius looked at his wife in shock before he walked away.

"I apologize for my husband's rude behavior." Narcissa said turning her attention to the young mother.

Hermione, who had watched the interaction between the Malfoys, let go of the breath that she was holding and loosened her grip on her daughter.

"So this is my niece." Narcissa said leaning forward, staring at Isabella.

Hermione instinctively started to take a few steps backwards. Narcissa might have defended her against Lucius a moment ago, but that didn't made Hermione trust her.

"What is it exactly that you want Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I was hoping that we could talk. And please call me Narcissa." The elder woman replied.

Hermione nodded and they started to walk towards a bench that was close to Bella's grave. Hermione sat in the middle with Narcissa on her left side, while Isabella sat on her right. The older brunette pulled something small out of her jeans pocket. She grabbed her wand to enlarge the object, that turned into a book, before she handed it to her daughter.

"She likes books?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but I highly doubt that you wanted to talk about my daughter's love for books."

"You are right about that." The blonde witch replied.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for never responding to your letters. And I was hoping that your offer is still available." Narcissa said.

Hermione looked at Narcissa bewildered. "You want to be a part in Isabella's life?"

Narcissa nodded.

"Why now?" Hermione asked. "I asked you to be part of her life when I was pregnant and after that I send you a couple of letters asking for the same thing. You never responded to any of them. What makes it different now?"

"It was foolish of me to not want to be an aunt to your daughter. It's just, Bella and I always have been very close. I was devastated when she died." Narcissa sighed deeply. "I blamed you for her death. If she hadn't fallen in love with you she would've never sacrificed her life for you and she would still be alive. But I didn't see that she didn't completely die, that she still lives inside Isabella."

"And you do see that now?" Hermione asks while lifting her right eyebrow.

"I understand if you are a bit skeptical about this. But my intentions are sincere."

Hermione looked at her daughter, who was still engrossed in the book she had in her lap, and then looked back at Narcissa.

"Sure, why don't you drop by somewhere next week."

"Thank you Miss Granger."

"If you want me to call you Narcissa, you should call me Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione. Can I ask you why you kept sending me those letters."

"I want Bellatrix to be a part in Isabella's life, even though she died. I want her to know who her mother was. And you and her knew each other the longest and probably the best. I want my daughter to know the person who was so important to her mother." Hermione explained while a few tears fell down her cheeks.

Hermione looked at her watch and stood up from the bench.

"It is getting late. We need to go home, Fleur will have our dinner ready in a few minutes. Until next week." Hermione said.

"I'll see you next week." Narcissa said smiling before she walked away.

Hermione held onto Isabella, who was still holding the book in her hands, and apparated home.

* * *

Behind a tree, near Bellatrix' grave, stood a woman who had watched the interaction between the witches intensely. She had a pale skin, dark curly hair, heavy-lidded eyes with long eye-lashes and black clothes. The woman was no one else then Bellatrix Black.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I tried to come up with a creative way to tell you that I am not J.K. Rowling so therefore nothing related to Harry Potter is mine, but my brain refuses to come up with one. But I swear I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe._

_A/N: Are you interested in why I didn't update sooner? Probably not so I won't bore you with that story (for you aren't here for that story to read), but know that I really wanted to. I got really overwhelmed by all the reviews you guys send me, it made me a very happy woman. Thank you all!  
Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione, who was wearing a low cut satin dress, was sitting in one of the chairs placed by the table. Staring at the fireplace, waiting for Fleur to make her entrance.

Another ten minutes passed by, in which Hermione spend most of her time nervously pacing back and forth. She had planned a romantic dinner for her girlfriend and everything had to be perfect. Suddenly a very familiar green glow came from the fireplace that announced Fleur's arrival.

"Fleur." Hermione called out when the blond appeared in the room.

She walked toward her girlfriend, kissing her tenderly on her full lips. When they pulled apart Fleur looked at the room in awe. The dining room had transformed into a very romantic place.

In the middle of the room stood a round dining table that had a silver colored cloth drabbed over it. In the center of the table stood a red lit candle that was placed in a silver holder. Two porcelain white plates were placed on top of the table on the opposite side of each other. One of the plates had a red rose lying on it.

" 'Ermione?" Fleur asked "What is this?"

"I believe that it is called a romantic dinner."

Fleur snickered softly while looking around some more when she noticed a certain four year old was missing. "Where is Isabella?"

Hermione placed her arms around her girlfriend's waist and hugged her tightly. "She is having a sleepover at Tonk's place. That means you and I can do whatever we want." The brunette whispered the last part into Fleur's ear.

A low moan escaped Fleur's throat and she pulled Hermione as close to her body as possible. Her lips quickly found those who belonged to her lover. She ran her tongue over Hermione's lower lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. As the permission was granted they started a very passionate tongue dance together. When the lack of oxygen became a problem the two woman pulled apart.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Fleur huskily whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione took a step backwards, creating some space between them. "Patience Fleur. We have the next 24-hours for ourselves, so there is more than enough time for some funny business later." Fleur was about to protest but Hermione shot her a stern look. "First we'll have some dinner. I did not spent so much time preparing this dinner for nothing. "

Fleur groaned but nodded her head, knowing that it was foolish to argue with Hermione after she gave her the stern look.

Hermione flashed a smile at Fleur and gently grabbed her hand. With their fingers enlaced Hermione guided them towards the dinner table. She picked up the red rose and handed it to Fleur before both of them sat down.

With a swish of her wand the first course of their dinner appeared on the table.

"Mmmm, this Bouillabaisse is trés manifique. You made this yourself?"

Hermione chuckled softly, shaking her head no. She wasn't as bad at cooking as she used to be, feeding yourself and a child really helped her to improve her cooking skills, but she never became a chef who could cook something like the famous French fish soup.

"I have to admit, that I had some help with this." She confessed to her girlfriend.

"Then 'ou should I give the credits for this wonderful dish?" Fleur asked before she took a drink of her red wine.

"A few house elves from Hogwarts helped me out."

Fleur almost choked on her wine and began to cough. Hermione quickly rose from her chair and kneeled next to Fleur, petting her back.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worry shining through her voice.

The blonde woman nodded her head, taking a few deep breaths. The air welcoming into her lungs even though it came with a burning sensation. Hermione took Fleur's left hand, softly making a circling motion on the back of her hand as a gesture of comfort and love. Fleur took a few deep breaths before she opened her mouth. "I am fine now 'Ermione."

Fleur looked at her girlfriend and noticed the position she was in and instantly began to blush. She tried to turn her head, letting her blonde hair cover her red cheeks. But Hermione had noticed and cupped her cheek with her hand, guiding her sight directly towards the brunette. Fleur noticed the confused look in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and therefor pointed at her and the position that she was in.

Hermione looked at herself and suddenly started to feel very self-conscious. She sat kneeling in front of her lover while holding on to her left hand. She also started to blush.

"This may not be how I prepared to do this tonight, but it I'll work." Hermione mumbled just loud enough for Fleur to hear it. Blue eyes widened slightly as Hermione held onto her hand a little tighter.

"Fleur, I tried so hard not to fall in love with you. But you convinced me that it was okay to love again, that I deserved to love again. And when I allowed myself to fall for you, I fell hard and fast. And I don't regret it, for you are an amazing partner, a passionate lover and absolutely wonderful towards Isabella. You are everything I feared I would never have and yet here you are. I love you so much and I am so happy to have you in my life. And that is why I want to ask you one of the most important questions ever asked during our lives."

Hermione swallowed visibly, her heartbeat increased. She looked deeply into Fleur's watering eyes.

"Fleur Isabella Delacour, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: For those out there who wonder, yes this story will definitely be a Bellamione story. They say that good this come to those who wait, so have a little patience with me and with the development of this story. But know that you'll be rewarded with a 'and they (Bellamione)lived happily ever after'.  
ENJOY!_

* * *

A hopeful look was plastered on Hermione's face as she looked into the light blue eyes that belonged to the beautiful quarter-Veela in front of her. She had just asked her to join her in marriage and now she was patiently waiting for an answer.

Fleur was shocked to say the least, she had not seen this coming. She was completely speechless. It was common knowledge that Veelas were birdlike creatures, but right now Fleur was afraid that maybe she had some fish blood in her veins as well considering the fact that she keeps opening and closing her mouth.

All the silence made Hermione very anxious and her knees started to hurt. Kneeling in front of you lover might create a romantic scene, but it wasn't very comfortable to be in for longer than a few minutes.

"Please say something." Hermione begged the woman in front of her.

But when she didn't get any reply she hang her head in defeat. Tears started to sting in her eyes. Moments of silence that were this long never predicted anything good. Fleur was probably using the time to think of a nice way to decline her marriage proposal.

Tears welled up in her brown eyes. She stood up and tried to retreat her hand, so she could add some extra distance between them, but Fleur tightened her grip.

Confused with her lovers behavior, Hermione looked into blue eyes filled with love and tears. Her heart started to pump a little faster again, nervous and hopeful about what the blonde was going to say.

"I… eh… I" Fleur stammered and quietly cussed in French.

Fleur inhaled deeply and let all her breath out, trying to steady her heartbeat. When she inhaled again a smile crept on her face.

"Oui."

It was a short but clear answer. Relieve started to wash over Hermione when she heard that one word that she wanted to hear.

"Really?" she asked, wanting to make sure that she had heard it correctly.

"Oui, 'Ermione. There is nothing I want more than to become your wife."

Hermione sheepishly smiled at Fleur and she started to lean forward so she could seal their engagement, their promise to become wives, with a passionate kiss. A kiss that would hopefully lead to more.

But before she could claim the French's lips on her own a red light hit Fleur in the shoulder, paralyzing her and sending her straight to the ground.

Hermione snatched her wand from the dining table and quickly turned around to face their attacker, immediately sending a train of spells towards the intruder.

But the intruder easily blocked the spells that were fired and started to chuckle softly.

"Well my dearie, I was kinda hoping for a much warmer welcome."

Hermione stood still and her breath stocked in her throat. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Breathing suddenly became very hard and Hermione's vision began to blur..

The intruder stepped into the light that reflected from the lighted candles, which made her even more beautiful than Hermione had remembered her. Or maybe it was because she hadn't seen her in 5 years, or maybe it was because she was starting to lose her conscious and her brain was playing with her, or maybe it was both.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Hermione heard herself ask, it was the same question that she had asked her 5 years prior, right before Bellatrix had died.

Her breathing became more shallow and she was really light-headed. Everything was simply too much for her. She felt all the strength leaving her body. Her legs gave out and she fell towards the floor. But before she hit the ground two strong and warm arms wrapped around her, catching her.

Hermione could hear the woman respond in the distance, right before everything went black. She responded exactly like she had done during the war. She responded with the words: "Of course it's me. Who else would I be, you silly girl."


End file.
